The Cold
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: Yatori OneShot: Yukine has come down with a cold, and is unable to attend an outing with Yato and Hiyori. But Kofuku's curiosity is insatiable, and she will stop at nothing to find out what Yato and Hiyori really think of one another. Her plan is nothing short of devious: starring Yukine as the victim.


**Author's note:** Well, well, well... what do we have here? A Yatori fic? Wha—psh, ha! Gee, how'd that get there? Eheh... ehhh... -_- Sorry guys. My mojo is kinda gone right now. All my brain has thought about in the past few weeks is Noragami and finals, so instead working on my UlquiHime and V for Vendetta stuff, I've been writing this birthday present for my best friend, Cocoon02 (who writes AMAZING Final Fantasy XIII, XIII-2, and Lightning Returns fanfictions—her link is on my profile if you're into that. Shameless plugging is shameless :3). I love you girl, I'm glad you actually like the slop I write for you. ^_^ *hugs!*

Credit to Amaranth121 (link also on my profile; the plug is real o-o) for helping clean this up. ^_^ You rock, girl~

So here goes, my first Yatori fic. I hope you like it~!

* * *

 **The Cold**

 _by Avid Vampire Hunter_

* * *

He was dead, so the fact that he had the flu was a _major_ disappointment.

Yato never seemed to leave him alone, always pestering him about staying in the house. _Make sure you wear socks! Get plenty of rest! Yes, you have to drink hot oden! Do you know how long I've been a god!?_

Needless to say, Yukine was tired of it.

But there was always one remedy...

As the little exemplar lay under his blankets, sniffling, Hiyori pressed a cool towel to his head. The relief made him sigh. "Thanks, Hiyori. I feel a lot better with you around," he mumbled, straining a smile.

She sat back on the balls of her feet and smiled, tail twitching. "It's no trouble, really. But… are you sure you don't want to stay at my house, instead?"

Yukine shook his head. "Nah, I'll be okay here. If I went, he'd follow me for sure. And I don't want him to bother you."

Laughing nervously, Hiyori shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"He's such a stalker," he huffed.

" _Hey! I can hear you!"_

"Yato!" Hiyori blanched, craning her neck beneath the shadow that suddenly loomed over her. "I didn't sm... _hear_ you come in!"

"Hey, Hiyori," he offered cheerfully. Suddenly, like the flip of a switch, Yato glared down at his helpless little exemplar. "And I am _not_ a stalker!" he shouted defensively.

"If you're not a stalker," Yukine started, pouting pointedly from the floor, "then why are you sweating?"

" _Kch_ , I'm not sweating!"

"Whatever, drippy."

They continued to bicker for a bit, but eventually, Yato sat down next to Hiyori. Yukine had almost forgotten she was there, but when he looked at her face he noticed something… odd.

She wasn't smiling like she usually did whenever he and Yato fought. No... this time, her face was red, eyes focused pointedly somewhere on the floor.

Yato leaned back on his palms, flippantly asking Hiyori about school or something. Yukine only half listened as she talked about how difficult her language classes were for her, studying her face.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed distraught about something. As she spoke, she absolutely refused to look at Yato.

Yukine couldn't judge her for being mad at him–he was almost always mad at Yato for something–but… she wasn't angry. Yukine _knew_ when she was angry.

Just as he felt himself on the verge of a breakthrough, Daikoku's voice called from downstairs, shattering his thoughts. Holding the towel to his head, he sat up slowly, fever fogging his mind.

Hiyori helped him down the stairs, her patient smile as encouraging as always. As Yukine sat, Kofuku fussing about him, he glanced over at her. She was sitting happily beside him until Yato decided to sit right beside her again. Something twitched her smile and darkened her cheeks.

Her face confirmed it for him. Something was definitely wrong. Although he didn't know what, he knew that his stupid master was most certainly the cause of it.

Just as he decided to do something about it, Daikoku sat a plate of steaming, heaven—scented Yose-Nabe before him.

"Woah, take it easy kid… you'll burn your mouth eating like that," Daikoku warned, eyes lit with amusement.

Yukine didn't mind, but his mouth was already too full to say so.

"So, Hiyorin~!" Kofuku drawled, leaning her chin on her hands. He and Hiyori looked up at the same time. Meanwhile, Yato was already shoving noodles into his mouth. In other words: too busy to care.

Yukine noticed a subtle, wicked gleam flash in Kofuku's violet eyes. He didn't know what to make of it when he saw it, and wasn't really one to say anything... So he stayed silent, continuing to eat, watching them.

"Y-Yes Kofuku-san?"

He guessed Hiyori noticed, too.

"Have you had a chance to go skating yet?" Kofuku chimed innocently as Daikoku sat beside her.

"Oh! No, not yet…" Hiyori replied politely. She smiled. "I had meant to go with a few of my friends from school, but one of us was always busy..."

"Then it's settled! We _have_ to go before the ice melts~!" Kofuku cheered, slamming her palms excitedly against the _kotatsu_ with a glittering stare and cat-like smile.

"Eh? But… Kofuku-san—"

"YES! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FANTASTIC IDEA!" Yato exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear, chopsticks held triumphantly above his head. He turned to face the girl next to him, eyes large and bright. "Let's go together, Hiyori~! You, me, Yukine, and the poverty team!"

"You better watch yourself, you little punk..." Daikoku growled.

Hiyori frowned, eyes wary. "Yato… We can't go. Yukine is sick."

Yato's face fell, and he looked away from her, trying not to pout. "Oh, right…"

Yukine only looked on as the trio attempted to convince Hiyori to go. He knew that winter was ending, and there was no guarantee that the ice would last much longer... As he poked at his food, which his suddenly nauseous stomach refused to let him eat, he considered what Hiyori had said. If he wasn't sick, then she would have been able to do what she wanted. But he _was_ sick, and she wouldn't be able to go. He didn't want her to be disappointed because of a stupid cold…

Then another thought popped into his mind.

"Hiyori?"

She turned to him, brows drawn. "Hm? What is it, Yukine-kun?"

"I don't mind not skating with you guys… you should go."

Her frown deepened. "Yukine-kun…"

"Don't worry!" he smiled effortfully, sniffing into his sleeve. "I can't even ski! You don't wanna see me skate. I really think you should go with everyone."

She glanced aside. "I don't know…"

"Please, Hiyori," Yukine pressed, eyes burning a serious amber. "I want you to enjoy yourself."

As Hiyori assessed him thoughtfully, he knew what she would say.

"O… okay then, I guess I'll go…"

"Yeah! All right, Yukine!" Yato cheered, launching himself over Hiyori to wrap his arms over his exemplar's neck, grinning like a fool. "How selfless of you Yukine-kun! You're so _dere!"_

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Yato was playing with his shrine when Yukine came upstairs.

Mindlessly rubbing the shirt over his name, Yukine looked down at the mats and mused quietly to himself. Coming to a decision, he set his hard amber gaze on his master. "Yato, can I ask you something?"

"Eh? About what?"

"It's Hiyori…"

Yato perked up, suddenly alert. "What is it?"

Yukine frowned. "Did you do something to upset her?"

He looked up at the ceiling in thought, finger on his chin. "I don't think so, not recently anyway…" Striking eyes fixed questioningly on their exemplar. "Why? Is she upset about something?"

Yukine shrugged slightly, looking away and wiping the snot from his nose. "I don't know, she just seemed... angry."

"How could you tell?" Yato accused grudgingly, face pressing into something very un-godlike.

Yukine situated himself in his little "bed", sighing. "Well, every time you were near her, she wouldn't look at you." He was surprised by how serious his own voice was. "Plus, her face was red."

" _Gah!"_ Yato stressed, pressing his hands over his ears, "she _is_ mad at me!"

Yukine pulled the covers to his chin. "Like that's never happened before…" he muttered.

"What was that?" an ominous Yato crooned.

"Nothing," grumbled Yukine, closing his eyes. "I'm tired—gonna sleep. But, when you go skating with everybody, could you... try to make her happy again?"

Yato gave him a curious look.

Yukine's eyes popped open as he realized his gaffe. "F-For me!" he stammered. "I always help you when it comes to stuff like that… but I can't be there for her this time–"

"Of course I will."

Yukine blinked, staring up at his master.

Yato's expression became distant, and his thumb smoothed thoughtfully over the roof of his shrine. "Of course I will. I don't need you to tell me that…"

Quickly brushing away his surprise, Yukine scoffed, turning over in his covers. "Whatever. Just don't mess up again."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT, EITHER!"

It was getting colder out.

Yukine was happy about that. Happy that Hiyori would be happy.

Sitting on the stairs with a blanket over his shoulders, he listened as Yato got ready to leave for the night.

"Ohhh my goood, you are so slooow…" Yato whined.

Daikoku raised a tight fist, dark shadows where his eyes used to be. "You wanna fight?"

"Just go on without us Yatty~! We'll catch up with you!" Kofuku reassured cheerfully, seeming to struggle with her—pink—earmuffs.

Yato uncrossed his arms to rest unsure fists against his wait. "Yeah right."

Kofuku nonchalantly waved him off, a cat-like grin stretching on her face. "Go on, go on. We'll be right behind you. Besides… Hiyori is probably there already. You don't want to keep her waiting~!"

He looked away, pulling at his ragged scarf. "Yeah, you're right…" He suddenly froze, arms and legs akimbo as Kofuku's words finally dawned on him. "Crap!" He dashed away, a trail of dust left behind as he rounded the path and disappeared. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, HIYORIII!"

"What a loser," Yukine groaned, walking into the room, the blanket over his head.

"Aw Yukki, you don't mean that~!" Kofuku smiled, flouncing over to him. "Are you feeling better now~?"

Yukine smiled. "A little. The nap was nice." He grimaced sullenly. "Would've been nicer if Yato hadn't made so much noise, though…"

"That's nice~! Say, what do you think about doing a little job for Daikoku and me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Something about Kofuku's tone and the shine in her eyes made him feel _very_ apprehensive. "Uh, sure… I guess. You need me to do it while you're out skating, right?"

Curled fingers buried in sweater sleeves pressed mischievously against her smiling lips. "Not exactly…"

"WHAAAT!?"

"I believe the point of stealth is to keep your voice down, Yukine," Kazuma chided.

Yukine buried his face in his gloves. "I can't believe this is happening right now."

Kazuma smiled shortly at the little exemplar. "You and me both." He looked away, a bead of sweat suddenly forming on his forehead. "The last thing I expected to be doing tonight was a stakeout operation…"

 _Kofuku clapped her hands together. "We're not going skating!"_

" _...Huh?! But, Kofuku-san, you said—"_

" _Y'see, kiddo," Daikoku interjected, encompassing Kofuku's head in his large hand and moving it around as she grinned openly—mewling to herself, "Milady here would only bring disaster if we went skating with them, or even went to watch. Now a bear attack at a ski resort is one thing, but falling through the ice is another. Something bad might happen to Hiyori-chan, and I can't leave_ this one _alone in the house with you to snoop for her..."_

" _I don't get it," Yukine protested, pulling the blanket from his body, eyes wide, "just what is it you want me to do?!"_

" _Watch Hiyorin and Yatty, of course~!" Kofuku cheered._

 _He leaned back warily. "...Why?"_

" _C'mon, Yukki! You saw Hiyori's face this afternoon! She obviously has something on her mind! They need some alone time, and I wanna know what happens~!"_

 _Yukine pondered her words, looking back and forth between her and Daikoku as he muttered, "You're right… Hiyori did look pretty angry, and I told Yato to make up with her—"_

" _Wait, Yukki—did you say angry…?" Kofuku pouted, tilting her head. Daikoku frowned around his cigarette._

" _Uh… yeah. What about it?"_

 _Kofuku patted Yukine's shoulder repeatedly—not necessarily being gentle about it—grinning her feline grin. "Silly Yukki! Hiyorin isn't angry… she's in looove~!"_

" _...What?"_

" _Oh? Couldn't you tell? Darn… I thought we were on the same page there. Oops~!" Kofuku leaned in close, staring into disbelieving amber. "Hiyorin is completely head-over-heels in love with Yatty, and I wanna watch them together! But I can't, and that's where you come in…" Smiling wickedly, the goddess of poverty poked the fat of Yukine's cheek. "You're going to be my spy~!"_

 _Yukine couldn't believe anything he was hearing. He could believe that Hiyori was upset with Yato, but… love? That was totally impossible. They didn't see each other that way—_ they _were family, friends… not…_

 _But Yukine couldn't deny what had happened in the past. When he and Yato had thought Hiyori was captured by Bishamon, both of them were livid. Back then, Yukine could_ feel _Yato's distress… his desperation to have Hiyori back safe and sound. Those actions Yato expressed mirrored his own emotions, but were actually growing farther and farther apart the more Yukine thought about it._

 _The shinki abruptly remembered that moment when Yato had lost almost all self-control, almost took Bishamon's life. Nothing that he'd said stopped Yato from trying to kill her… it was Hiyori that brought him back. That and more…_

 _They had known Hiyori for over a year. The three of them had gone through the most difficult times they had ever faced, and had only ever grown closer. So… could it be that Yato and Hiyori had really grown closer in a different way? A way that he had never considered?_

 _Well, regardless of whether it was true or not, he wanted to know._

" _Alright… I'll do it."_

Yukine sniffed, regretting his decision. His trusty winter hat and parka weren't enough to keep out all of the cold. Not tonight, it seemed. He suddenly wasn't too happy about the weather anymore.

Kazuma handed him a handkerchief, and the little exemplar grumbled his thanks, burying his nose into the cloth and glaring out across the lake. "What are they doing now?"

"Still sitting on the bench," Kazuma sighed, smiling stiffly.

" _Ugh_ , this is going to take forever…" Yukine pouted, paused, and looked up at Kazuma, who was staring out across the lake. "Can we move closer? I can't see a thing."

"Well… there's really nothing to see, but it looks like they're talking about something…"

Yukine's eyes widened. "What?! Talking about what?!"

"He says… 'Damn goddess of poverty, she ain't comin'."

Yukine gaped at him. "Wow, Kazuma-san. That's… pretty good. You almost sound like Yato."

Kazuma smugly pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I've had eight-hundred years to master lip-reading techniques. This is nothing."

Yukine grimaced. "Now you're really starting to sound like him…"

"Oh! He's standing up," Kazuma announced, suddenly alert. "His back is turned. I can't read his lips… We need to move closer."

Yukine stiffened, the idea of being near them suddenly becoming _very_ unappealing. "Uh, wait—they might see us!"

"Not if we hide in the bushes. Come on." Kazuma rose and grabbed Yukine's hood, making him gasp, and pulled him along quickly. They kept to the undergrowth, ducking behind the thick mass of dead twigs and leaves that surrounded the rink.

Yukine soon picked up the sound of their voices on the wind, and he and Kazuma ducked behind the bush just beside the bench—and listened.

"It's not hard at all! I'm sure you'll remember when you give it a try!"

"I don't know, Yato… Can't we wait for the others to get here?"

Unable to desist from his curiosity, Yukine peeked through the cover of the hedge, seeing only Hiyori's back and Yato standing in front of her, eyes notably gentle and bright. Something inside of him stirred uneasily.

Yato scoffed to himself. "I doubt they'll be here anytime soon. Those two are really good at being 'fashionably late'." Turning back to Hiyori with a smile, he held out his hand encouragingly. "Come on, let's have fun before the sun sets!"

Yukine couldn't believe his ears. It was like everything Yato said came straight from a _Shojo_.

"But…" Hiyori protested, looking down. "...there are a lot of people around. What if I fall…?"

"What?" Yato questioned, eyes glinting with suspicion. "Come on, that doesn't sound like you…" Suddenly, he bent over and took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. "So what if there are other people around? No one's good at everything. And…" he looked down at their hands, and his eyes narrowed, as if he was debating whether or not to let go. Yukine only watched as Yato's hand didn't release, but _tighten_ its hold. He looked back up at her, into her eyes. "And… if you fall, then I'll fall too."

At that moment Yukine couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to know what Hiyori's face looked like. But there was no way to miss the faint pink dotting Yato's cheeks.

And he doubted that it was just the weather.

Hiyori nodded her consent, and the both of them stumbled out onto the ice. Hiyori wobbled at first, and Yato—obviously concerned—held out his other arm, ready to catch her. She held tightly onto his hand, struggling to find her balance on the thin blades.

When they made better progress across the lake, far enough that they wouldn't hear, Yukine slumped back onto the ground, and lay on his back. He covered his eyes with his sleeves. " _Kofuku was right…"_ he muttered.

Kazuma, who had relaxed into a sort of Lotus-style position, tilted his head to look back at Yukine. "What was that?"

The smaller of the two exemplars sighed. "Nothing."

Yukine didn't know what was going on. The thought of Yato and Hiyori together made him happy, happier than he would've believed he could be, but there was a nagging sensation pulling at him. It was something he couldn't place, and he _really_ didn't like it. He closed his eyes. He needed to push those feelings away—because if he could feel them, Yato could feel them. And if Yato could feel them, then everything could be ruined. It was better to just forget them.

Kazuma studied the boy at his side for a moment, _hmm_ ed, and turned back to the brambles to watch the pair as they skated.

Yato was a natural. When Hiyori was well-versed enough to skate without his assistance, he would do all kinds of crazy tricks that made Kazuma mumble praises under his breath. They would chat whenever Yato and Hiyori were out of earshot, Yukine avoiding the subject of his friends'... _interactions,_ and Kazuma obliging him.

For a little more than half an hour, all those two did was skate around the small lake, no one else noticing them but the agents in the shrubbery. Hiyori never fell, and Yato seemed to be easing her up. He would skate backwards in front of her, encouraging her to talk about something Yukine and Kazuma never caught, and she would smile at him, like she used to. It made Yukine happy to see her smiling.

Plush clouds began to roll in as the sun set, and when darkness fell, so did snow—and twinkling lights illuminated the trees. The people at the rink all admired their beauty, and, feeling that the night was almost over, Yukine spent his free time watching the crowd. He hadn't noticed just how many couples there were that night until he heard several girls mention the romantic atmosphere. And the fact that they were right didn't help.

As the night wore on, the air started to grow colder. The snow still fell slowly, drifting gently on the breeze. Yukine shuddered and sniffled, wiping his nose with the handkerchief, and paused. Looking up, he noticed that his mentor was shivering, despite his expensive-looking coat. "Hey, Kazuma-san?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

Yukine smiled apologetically. "Thanks for coming out here with me. I know this must suck, like a lot, but… it's nice to have someone here."

Kazuma smiled pleasantly, earthy eyes squinting kindly from behind his glasses. "It's no trouble, Yukine. Actually, I think I quite enjoyed my time here with you."

Yukine raised an eyebrow. "R-Really…?"

Kazuma looked thoughtfully into the sky, into the snow. "Really. I'm glad that Kofuku asked me to accompany you. Ever since the interactions between Veena and Takamagahara became more... _hostile_ , I've had no time to train with you." He looked back at Yukine. "And I value your company, Yukine. You are… a good companion."

The little shinki blinked. "You mean… Are you saying that we're... friends?"

Kazuma's eyes darted aside and back, and he did something Yukine had never seen: He grinned. A bright, toothy, not-too-big-like-a-certain-god's—grin. "I guess we are," he chuckled.

Yukine laughed nervously. "Cool."

"Oh, look," Kazuma started, peering out into the fray. The crowd was trickling out, couple by couple, leaving the rink nearly abandoned. Kazuma looked down at his watch. "The park doesn't close for another twenty minutes." He smiled out at a familiar pair of shadows skating together in the night. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised that they would still be here." When they rounded the corner, Kazuma stood.

Yukine craned his neck. "What's up?"

"I think that we deserve some of that hot chocolate they're selling in that stand over there. You wait here and keep an eye on Yato-san and Hiyori-san, and I'll go get some."

"O-Okay!" Yukine brightened. "Sure! Thank you!"

Just as Kazuma left, Yukine looked out into the rink. They were getting close again, and he watched as they laughed in the warm glow of the lights. Happy and together...

Without him.

Cheery expression falling, Yukine leaned away from the brush, and sat back on the balls of his feet, lost in thought.

Yato and Hiyori were just fine without him. They were _happy_ without him. They were his friends, and they went skating without him—

He shook his head. No. They weren't like that. Hiyori didn't want to go without him. Yato listened and took his advice, and made Hiyori happy like he'd asked. They were good friends, a good family, who loved and cared for him.

What was he so worried about from before? Just _what was it_ that was making him so upset? It's not like anything really… changed…

Then it clicked. Seeing the two of them together in such a different light… Yukine realized that his fears had nothing to do with them, but _himself_. Perhaps there was a part of him, deep down, that feared... being abandoned by them. That... perhaps they would grow to care more about each other than they ever could for him…

But Yukine knew better.

He knew that, no matter what happened between the two of them, that they would always care about him.

They were his family, and that would never change.

Smiling to himself, he held out his hand, catching a little snowflake. "Yuki…" he whispered, watching it melt in his palm. He looked up into the dark, gaping night sky, thinking about how bizarre of a day he'd had, when he heard a commotion.

Quickly leaning forward to peer through the bramble, Yukine watched as the two lone skaters drew close. He could hear Yato's voice clearly.

"Hey, Hiyori, lemme try something real quick!"

"Y-Yato, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me~!"

Yukine watched in horror as Yato grabbed both of Hiyori's hands and whipped her in a circle around him. While he laughed like an idiot, Hiyori screamed bloody murder, and neither of them noticed the niche in the ice.

Hiyori's skate caught, forcing her to fly backwards. Yato, whose momentum seemed twice as powerful as his helpless victim, flew straight into her, careening the two into a fresh snowbank not ten feet from Yukine's hiding place. But what was more ridiculous and completely unbelievable was the way they landed.

And Yukine had a full view.

Yato lay atop her at first, but quickly braced himself on his arms—on either side of her head. His eyes were serious, concerned, and alarmed as he exclaimed, "Are you alright, Hiyori?!"

She groaned, squinting her eyes. "I-I'm fine." She looked up into his eyes and smiled warily, red creeping into her face. "But, I think I just lost my body."

"Huh?" Yato blinked. He looked… distracted. "H-How can you tell?"

"W-Well... the ground doesn't feel cold…" she reasoned absentmindedly.

"Oh," he muttered under his breath, cheeks blooming a deep shade of pink. A moment later, he looked away and snickered.

"W-What is it?" she demanded.

He looked back into her eyes, smiling warmly. His eyes were gentle and cherishing, burning a deep sapphire. His voice was soft and low as he murmured, "I told you I'd fall for you."

Hiyori's eyes widened, staring up at him in disbelief. The rose in her cheeks deepened all the more, and her mouth seemed caught between gaping open and slamming shut. "Y-Y-Ya—"

Yato's eyes seemed wider. Brighter. His face was suddenly so much closer to hers than before. He studied her face, drifting back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. "Hiyori… I…"

Hiyori's breathing shallowed, her gaze never leaving his eyes. Snow continued to fall. Gently. Silently. Even as he closed the distance between them.

It was a sudden, fluid movement. Like swimming through air. His gaze narrowing on her lips, he pressed his mouth against hers, pushing her head gently into the snow. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise at first, but slowly seemed to melt away as her eyes clouded and her lashes wilted—and she pushed back, letting them fall.

Yato's hands moved. One holding her shoulder, the other cradling her neck. His thumb smoothed over her skin, and they both broke away at once, gasping. Steam fogged the air from the short, fast breaths they'd held inside.

They both suddenly looked afraid. Afraid of what this could mean for them and everything they had.

Their faces still darkened, Yato quickly stood, pulling her with him, apologizing under his breath. His bangs covered his eyes. "I'll… I'll walk you home…"

Hiyori studied his face, lips folded. After a moment of silent deliberation, she placed her hand on his shoulder, stood on the tips of her skates, and pressed her lips to his cheek. He looked back at her in surprise. His eyes were so curious and uncertain… and Hiyori seemed to see that. She smiled at him to the best of her ability, sliding her hand in his. "Okay," she whispered. "Let's go home."

And so the pair left the ice rink behind, leaving behind an immortal teenager with a gaping mouth and colorless eyes sitting in the snow.

Kazuma strode happily over to Yukine. "Sorry for the long wait, they had to make a new brew from scratch. But it smells heavenly!" Kazuma squatted down next to Yukine, blissfully unaware of his apprentice's disfigured expression, and offered him a mug. "Here you go!" he chimed.

Yukine's face evolved into something similar to a puddle. "Oh… thanks..." he said, taking the mug offered to him without looking.

"The rink is empty," Kazuma observed. "I guess they left already. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Sweat trickled down all sides of his stretched face. "N-No… nothing at all…" Hands trembling so hard that cocoa spilled over the sides, Yukine lifted the mug to his lips, hoping to wash the memory away...

Kazuma sighed. "That's a shame… I kind of ship that."

...and the cocoa in Yukine's mouth promptly shot back out.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well that was fun... I hope. ^_^ If you liked it, please leave a review. I don't wanna sound like a beggar here, but the more reviews/favorites/follows this gets, the better it will look. And the better it looks, the possibility of a fellow Yatori shipper being inspired to contribute to our ever-growing fandom with a fic of there own would be like, the best thing ever. :D So if you liked this, please make it known!

I had a lot of fun making this for my friend, despite the stress of Senior year. She's always been there for me and I will always love her. This was a present for her. I hope that it inspired you to make something of your own. ^_^ I love you guys; I love you Cocoon02!

I hope to see you again soon. :)

*hugs*

Avi~


End file.
